The Last
by IceNight009
Summary: Song fic, Oneshot. The song “The Last Song I’m Wasting On You” by Evanescence. After timeskip. Sasuke secretly visits Naruto every chance he gets so they could spend their time as lovers while they try to hide it from the world. SasuNaru, Lemonish


Title: The Last  
Anime: Naruto  
Pairing: Sasu/Naru  
Rating: M  
Warnings: lemon, small angst, romance  
Summary: Song fic!! The song "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You" by Evanescence. After time-skip!! Sasuke secretly visits Naruto every chance he gets so they could spend their time as lovers while they try to hide it from the world.

A/N: My first song fic. It's very cute. And if you know the song or have it, play it while reading or before or after. It doesn't matter. Please review and I would appreciate constructive criticism. _Italics are Lyrics. _

_The Last_

_By: IceNight009_

* * *

_Sparkling grey,  
__They're my own veins._

Naruto sat quietly on his neat bed. Fresh from the hot shower after his mission, he stared at the sunset's red-orange glow. The dark blue meshing with the bright fading orange; White stars twinkling in their darkest parts.

He watched mesmerized how,

Slowly, oh so slowly,

The blue consumed the orange.

And it was the faintest sound you could ever hear; sandals touching the floor.

But he heard it anyway.

_Any more than a whisper,  
__Any sudden movement of my heart._

He felt those familiar arms. They wrapped themselves around him tightly pulling him flush against a hard chest. A nose, a mouth, a face, buried themselves into his fine golden hair; A comforting gesture. Naruto leaned back, letting his eyes close and sighed. Lengthy white loose sleeves. Long black arm cuffs that reached the knuckle. Thick purple rope belt pressing against his back.

How could he not recognize that sound?

How could he not identify those arms?

How could he not know his own lover holding him?

_And I know,  
__I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

How was he going to tell Sakura this?

His friend would be heartbroken. Her undying love for the last Uchiha would be shattered. Her trust in him… would be gone forever.

How could he tell her that he's always known where Sasuke was? That all those mid-night walks during missions were to meet him and share passionate moments?

That every single mark on his neck wasn't a rash?

How his waddling wasn't caused by a soar butt after slipping in his shower?

That the teammate they have been fighting for the past year,

Is secretly his lover?

_Just get through this day_

All worries disappeared when the familiar feel of lips on his neck and warm breath on his cheek filled his senses. His eyes opened once more and saw a small mess of clothing. The black arm cuffs were already tossed on the floor, haphazardly over the purple rope belt.

"Hmm… when did you start undressing?" Naruto mumbled softly.

"Since you spaced out 10 minutes ago, dobe." Sasuke mumbled back into Naruto's ear, leaning up to kiss it and take a bite.

"Hmm…" the short reply was emotionless, almost monotone. Something Sasuke wasn't used to hearing from Naruto.

He tilted the blonde's head back slowly, gently as he shifted to hover his face above the other.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Those ebony orbs just glistened for a moment, focusing on Naruto's sapphire ones. The blonde's frown deepened at the question, and he looked away, not ready to answer it.

Sasuke gave a soft sigh. He was patient. Naruto would tell him when he was ready. Whatever was wrong, Naruto was surly thinking about it a lot. The last Uchiha curved his lips upward at the corners just a bit, and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Don't think too much, Dobe. It's not good for you." The smile turned to a full on smirk as he watched the blue eyes sparkle a bit and heard him speak in a louder, more energized voice.

"Well, ex-cuse ME!! Why don't you take that stick out of your ass, Teme?"(1) Naruto flashed him his own smirk and their love ensued.

_Give up your way,  
__You could be anything,_

"Oohh… haa…." Naruto let his lover dominate him, as always. It felt good to know that his lover wants to do this to him willingly. Make him feel this way because he wants to. Wants to please him so bad…

"Ahhh!! There please!!" Clothes were gone. Sense was gone. The world was gone. Everything was gone but them. Sasuke panted from the rush he felt. Making his lover squirm and scream his name, when the neighbors can easily hear every single word seeping through the hollow walls and alert ANBU to take him away. The even bigger rush was preparing for his own pleasure.

_Give up my way,  
__And lose myself,_

One finger. Now two. And finally 3. God, how long has it been? Naruto was so tight. Sasuke's abused fingers needed more lube that usual to enter him. The Uchiha dropped his head low to take in the swollen length into his mouth inch by torturous inch. He sucked in the last piece and bobbed his head quickly up and down. The blonde's hands were pulling roughly at his hair. He could feel the claws emerging from them and could see the black spiral darkening on his naval.

Naruto forced his reflexes to a halt and kept his legs open for the Uchiha. His bucking was reduced to a minimum and he needed to keep his orgasm at bay. They had no time limit tonight. If they wanted too, they could continue until the wee morning hours of next week. He moaned as one of Sasuke's hands reached around to fondle his sacs. The raven released his wet length to the cold air and brought in the sacs to his mouth, sucking and licking roughly without mercy. The empty hand pumped his cock in a sudden rhythm of fast then slow. It pushed his climax higher as the pleasure continued.

_Not today_

"I wish we could… haa… mnnn!!! Do this… every night…. For the rest of our lives…. Ooohhhh…!!" A groan tore itself out of Naruto's throat as he spoke. His words stung the man above him. There wasn't a single night he didn't wish for a life with Naruto. It didn't matter where. As long as the Dobe was with him. But his lover was bound to Konoha by his dreams. And Sasuke was bound to the village by his lover.

But could the village really forgive him? For leaving and cooperating in the destruction of the village he hopes to one day forgive him.

Pssh… not likely.

And even if he did turn himself in, how long would it be until he was free from his prison… if they didn't give him the death penalty first?

Even when Naruto becomes Hokage, the council has the ability to override his decisions.

And Naruto could even get impeached for helping him too.

Sasuke could handle the guilt of betraying the village. But he can never take the guilt of breaking Naruto's heart. He didn't want to stay in a village, locked in a cell where Naruto can visit anytime but they could never touch.

They could never hold the other.

They could never love.

He wouldn't be able to stand the pain in Naruto's eyes, as he left without a single kiss or hug. Those forced smiles; Bittersweet and sad that their time has ended and already longing for the beginning of the next. It's probably worse than the look he gets from leaving Naruto after their meetings.

_That's too much guilt to pay_

Sasuke looked down, even admists the fondling, he could see that bittersweet smile on his face. He could hear it telling him, 'Sasuke, stay with me please.' 'Sasuke, never leave me.' 'Sasuke, don't worry. I'm fine. I'll wait forever if I have to.'

The Uchiha gulped and tightened his grip. The smile on Naruto's face disappeared and was replaced by an 'O'. His eyes closed and tears leaked through. When Naruto opened his eyes again, he saw Sasuke giving him sorrowful looks and kissed him.

"It's ok. I know you love me, and I love you. I can wait."

Sasuke snapped.

_Sickened in the sun  
__You dare tell me you love me_

He lifted Naruto's back against the headboard and pressed him firmly against it. Legs spread, Naruto wailed as Sasuke entered him. He griped his shoulders as Sasuke grabbed his hips. Sasuke kept him steady as he pounded himself into him. The warmth, the tightness, the affection. This was home to him. And he was always welcome to it. Naruto pulled him closer as he locked his legs around his waist.

"AH!! Sasuke!!"

And he could remember how Naruto would scream his name. As he was chased for the first time by the blonde, as they fought to the death at the young age of 12.

_But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die_

Memories flashing of their most heated battle. He used his curse seal to transform and mutate into a power hungry beast; Naruto, into the nine-tailed fox. Using his Chidori against the other's Rasengan and almost killing the Dobe and getting rid of him permanently.

Images of standing over the unconscious boy, rain pitter-patting softly all around them as they gathered and dripped from his face onto the other's. He had the same look on his face as he did after making love and in a deep sleep.

And he promised from that day, Sasuke would never shed the boy's blood or let any other do the same.

_Honey you know, _

"Naruto…." He caught Fox's mouth in his and held it tight. A small tear fell from his eye.

_You know I'd never hurt you that way_

Sasuke immediately licked the blood off Naruto's lips and cringed. He fucking made him bleed. He hurt his lover, damn! Naruto could only look at him sweetly and kiss him back with more passion.

"I forgive you, teme."

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

Sasuke locked his lips with his and pulled Naruto back on the bed.

_Give up my way,  
__and I could be anything_

"Haa…. Aahh!!! Sas-ke…!!"

"Naru-to!!... :pant:…:grunt:"

Sasuke hooked his lover's knees over his shoulders and thrust hard. He shoved his tongue deep into Naruto's mouth and moved his hand fast over the blonde's erection. His other hand curled its fingers with a tan hand and held it in place on the futon.

_I'll make my own way  
__Without your senseless_

":gasp: Oh god!! Sasuke!!"

_hate... _

"Unnnhhh!!! Please!!! Yeeeeeesssssssss…….." Naruto groaned lowly into Sasuke's ear.

_hate..._

"Ooooohhh…. Naru- ugh!! Naru-tooo!!!" Sasuke crashed his lips over the other's.

The pair moved violently against each other, shouting names, pleas, and praises.

"Onegai… Motto… Mottooooo…. Sas-ke…. (2)"

_hate... _

"SASUKE!!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

_hate…_

"Aishiteru, Naruto." It was only a whisper. But the words were loud in Naruto's ears. He heard those words every night. Right before he would fall asleep, unconscious, where they had shared their passion.

And he always repeated them.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke."

They continued to kiss, until all energy was lost, and their bodies won the battle over their hearts, and put them to rest.

_:o: _

Morning came, and Naruto awoke to the cold mattress. The bed sheets were still wrapped around his aching body. A pleasurable ache, mind you. He opened his eyes to find his lover wide awake, sitting up, sharingan activated, and staring at the ceiling of his apartment. Naruto watched him, his face concentrated, focused, on some ominous danger.

Naruto watched his lips move and whisper a dreaded word.

"ANBU."

_So run,_

"Damn…." There's that bitter sweet smile on Naruto's face again.

_run,_

"And I had this whole week off too… food stocked up and everything." The blond commented.

_run_

Sasuke let the red in his eyes fade to black, and turned to look at his weeping lover.

"I'll be back later today," Sasuke smooched the teary boy and cleared away the droplets with his thumb. "Don't look so sad, this will all be over soon. I'll be home again, I promise."

Naruto griped his arms and kissed Sasuke back. He held the taller man close and took in a deep breath, only to sigh it out in a hot puff. Sasuke hugged him back.

It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from crying.

_And hate me, if it feels good._

Clothes once forgotten were found crumpled, lying, limp on the hard wood floor. They were tugged and pulled on until properly placed on the right person.

_I can't hear your screams anymore_

::knock knock::

"Shit…" Sasuke cursed, pulling the purple rope belt into a knot and bending over to snatch the walrus hat off the nightstand.

_You lied to me_

Naruto clumsily buttoned his night shirt and turned around for a final farewell.

_But I'm older now_

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!!"

_And I'm not buying baby_

Sasuke pulled the walrus hat down on Naruto's head, covering his eyes and using the distraction to kiss him deeply. Naruto never felt the chain around his neck.

_Demanding my response_

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed, letting the blonde fall on his rump and look stunned at the Uchiha, holding the cold metallic object at his throat.

"Forget it. Break it down." Came a muffled voice from outside.

_Don't bother breaking the door down_

::crash::

ANBU men looked around the room, only to find a half-awake Naruto in his bed, sleepily scratching his belly in an act. Naruto looked down at his broken door, and forced his eye to twitch expectantly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!!!????"

_I found my way out_

The men in white masks shifted their poses to a more unguarded stance, finding their target gone and possible victim unharmed.

Kakashi stood by the entrance, orange book in hand, and gave a soft sigh.

"Forgive us, Naruto." Kakashi began. "We thought there was a disturbance here, and that you were getting attacked."

"And you brought ANBU for that??" Naruto questioned.

"Forget about it, Naruto. I'll have someone to fix the door this afternoon."

Kakashi and the rest of the ANBU poof-ed out of Naruto's apartment, while the blond began to push the door into place. Just for the privacy.

He brought his hand to the chain on his neck, and pulled it swiftly out of his night shirt.

Ruby and pearl on a sapphire background; the Uchiha crest was beautifully designed on a silver charm and white gold chain. It was a bit heavy, but it felt good on him. He turned the charm over and found neat writing in the back.

"Aishiteru Naruto"

Sasuke

He looked up and out the window. He could swear that he sees a man in white and black, with a purple belt around his waste, looking back at him.

"Sasuke…."

_And you'll never hurt me again._

* * *

(1)- Teme: bastard 

(2)- Onegai, motto- Please, more (in that respective order)

A/N: Comments please!!!


End file.
